Pesadillas
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Porque a pesar de tener a Groot ahí junto a él, el miedo y recuerdos de cuando lo vio morir nadie se lo quitaba.


Si. Amo el Groocket. Sé que es enfermo, cualquiera diría "¡Santo cielo, Dendrefilia + Zoofilia, que horror!" Pero la verdad es que me vale m*****. Yo los adoro, necesito terapia, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Este es solo un pequeño drabble. Espero pronto hacerle algo más bello a este par.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, ni el UCM, blablabla ya se saben todo.

 **Advertencias:** Eso que dije, dendrefilia, zoofilia, pero no explícito, me refiero a que no es lemon ni nada de eso. Just love, true love. Ah y BoyBoy, creo(?)

••••••••

 **Pesadillas**

 **Tierra 199999**

Por más que los días pasaran, llegando a ser semanas, él seguía teniendo pesadillas.

Tortuosas y borrosas pesadillas rememorando ese terrible momento, momento que daría lo que fuera por sacarlo de su cabeza de una vez.

Era consciente que eso ya era cosa del pasado, que su inseparable amigo seguía con él. Pero por algún motivo su mente se empeñaba en torturarlo con esos sueños donde Groot se iba para ya jamás volver.

Era completamente imposible describir lo que sintió en aquel momento. Todos vieron sus lágrimas, todos oyeron sus gritos, todos escucharon sus palabras.

Pero nadie pudo ver como su alma y corazón se partían a la mitad al verlo ahí, destrozado literalmente. Aquel suelo de batalla cubierto por sus trozos de madera, y todo por salvarlos a ellos.

A unos completos idiotas que por azares del destino terminaron siendo Los guardianes de la Galaxia. Quizá Groot pudo verlo mucho antes que todos ellos. La amistad, el lazo, la fuerte conexión que se haría entre todos y como debían proteger eso a toda costa. Eran amigos. Viajaron por planetas, escaparon de la cárcel, derrotaron a Ronan pero todo juntos. Groot supo apreciarlo, por eso no le importó dar su vida por ellos.

Pero a Rocket si. A él si le importaba porque él si era egoísta. Hasta entonces, él prefería que todos murieran, incluso él mismo, a perder a Groot. Porque era su mejor amigo, lo único que tenía en la vida, su todo. Sencillamente no se podía imaginar una vida sin él.

Seguro que si los restos del árbol no hubieran cobrado nuevamente vida en esa maceta, Rocket se hubiera largado. Probablemente habría abandonado a todos para largarse por ahí, a vagar, porque nada le importaba ya. Mucho menos ser un guardián de la galaxia; no sin Groot.

Aun sabiendo que, a pesar del tamaño su amigo seguía a su lado, el miedo continuaba en él como un maldito bravucón que no te deja en paz.

Recurrentes pesadillas que terminaban con el mapache despertando sudoroso y alterado. Su amigo reposaba a su lado al dormir todos los días, y siempre trataba de calmarlo. "Yo soy Groot, yo soy Groot, ¡yo soy Groot!" le repetía.

Y solo necesitaba eso para aspirar hondo y relajarse.

Pero esos malditos sueños eran muy vívidos aveces. Le engañaban haciéndole creer que esa era la realidad.

Pero este, este no recordaba haberlo tenido antes:

Groot había crecido. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente para salir de su maceta y caminar. Rebasaba solo un poco la altura del mismo Rocket, y lo único que quería era correr.

Correr junto con su querido mapache explorando planetas extraños. Recordar las peligrosas pero divertidas aventuras que vivían cuando solo eran ellos dos.

Y por ahí andaban. Sonriéndose el uno al otro sin decir mucho.

Rocket estaba disfrutando esto muchísimo. Su apreciado amigo le parecía se encontraba en el tamaño ideal, para jugar, abrazarlo, bromear.

Porque él le entendía, el mapache le entendía absolutamente todo lo que decía; y era el único de seguro.

Le encantaba que se tiraran al suelo y se miraran por un largo rato, sin hablarse, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Aprovechaba esos momentos para abrazarlo, y sentir que nadie más nunca lo alejaría de él. Solo ahí, cuando nadie lo miraba es que se atrevía a besar sus mejillas de madera con mucho cariño.

Rocket Racoon no parecía un ser muy cariñoso y mucho menos cursi. Pero solo con él, solo con Groot sacaba ese lado, solo con él lograba enrojecerse.

Lo amaba.

Nadie lo sabía, y si se enteraban, ¿qué?

Era su vida, los demás podían encargarse muy a gusto de la suya propia. Solo una persona se enteró hace mucho; "lo más aberrante que vi en mi vida" había dicho.

Y ciertamente les importó poco o nada aquella opinión. Un experimento alienígena de un animal terrícola y una especie de árbol andante que solo sabe decir tres palabras.

¿Qué de raro tenía? ¿Qué de malo tenía?

"Supongo que ellos no entienden, que el amor puede ir más allá de lo que ven sus ojos" solía pensar el mapache, cuando le daba por ponerse sentimental.

El suelo comenzaba a temblar. Los ojos de Rocket se llenaban de pánico al sentir que una fuerza mística le quitaba a su gran amigo de sus brazos, y él no podía hacer nada.

Aquel sujeto escondido entre las sombras de aparente color violeta le quitaba a su amado Groot. Simplemente lo absorvía como si fuera un imán.

Y el menor nada podía hacer, solo estirar su pequeña mano al cielo esperando que no se lo llevaran, llorando porque se detuviera.

—Groot... ¡GROOT!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar cuando agitadísimo y alterado despertó una vez más.

Llevó una mano a su pecho escuchando su corazón. Pero el sueño convertido en pesadilla seguía en su cabeza. Se removió en la cama.

—¡Groot! ¡Groot! ¡GROOT!

El pequeño árbol que descansaba en la mesita de junto despertó, una vez más, preocupado por el mapache.

—Yo soy Groot, ¿yo soy Groot?

El peludo miró rápido a donde provenía la voz, esa tierna voz. Se apresuró a tomar la maceta entre sus manos y sentir que era real, que seguía ahí con él y convencerse una vez más que todo fue una horrible pesadilla.

—Si... otra vez. — Respondió con su respiración aun un poco agitada.

—¿Yo soy Groot? Yo... soy, Groot, yo...

—¡No! Es que... esta vez fue un sueño que nunca había tenido, me asusté. No te burles.

De solo recordar esa imagen borrosa del ser maligno y púrpura que le quitaba a su amigo, le daba escalofríos. El pequeño árbolito rió un poco pero recargó sus ramitas contra una mano del mapache.

Éste suspiró aliviado, le encantaba sentir su contacto.

—Yo... soy... Groot.

Rocket sonrió y desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Luego, abrazó la maceta con fuerza y dejó salir un susurro.

—Yo también te amo, dulzura.

••••••••


End file.
